The Death Eater and the Mudblood
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Hermione catches Draco in an awkward situation. Smut, oneshot.


**Summary**: Hermione catches Draco in an awkward situation. Smut, oneshot.

**A/N: **No, this is not the story that accompanies _Not Enough_. I know I said I would have it up in 1-2 weeks. I'm still working on it and it's about half way done. I should have it up in another 1-2 weeks. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story!

I do not own Harry Potter!

_**The Death Eater and the Mudblood**_

Draco hurried into the Head dorms, not willing to waste a second. He ran to his room and slammed the door behind him, then carelessly threw his wand onto his bed. He shrugged his robe off, pulled his cardigan over his head, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and began loosening his tie, all in the hope of relieving some of the heat that flowed through him.

His first period Alchemy class had gone by far too slowly. Thank Merlin he had a free second period. He had just spent the last hour sitting in class with a bulge in his pants that had been present since earlier in the morning. It was all Hermione's fault. She had waltzed out of the bathroom that they shared after her shower, wearing only a small towel wrapped around her body. It was only by chance that he had been in the hallway as well. She had apologized and had said something about forgetting her change of clothes in her room. He wasn't all that sure, as he hadn't been listening very well. He had been staring at her, unashamedly, thinking that she looked like a goddess of the sea, whom had just emerged from the depths of the ocean to grace the humans with her presence. The combination of the water and steam had caused her hair to become a poof of curls, but not in a bad way. In his opinion, it actually quite suited her. The water had also turned her hair darker, much darker then it usually was. It looked nearly black, and he found it quite alluring.

He couldn't help but follow the little beads of water that rushed down her neck, down her collar bone, inching closer and closer to her very visible cleavage, only to disappear as it ran underneath her towel. Gods, he wanted to tear that towel off of her. He berated himself afterward for his blatant staring and hoped that Hermione thought that his staring was only out of shock.

Yes, it was certainly Hermione's fault. He cursed her repeatedly throughout his class. Every time he would finally succeed in pushing thoughts of her out of his mind, her image would pop right back in and his erection would return.

But now, in the safety of his room, he could finally take care of his not-so-little problem. He briefly considered putting up a silencing charm, but decided against it. Hermione was in her second period Herbology class, therefore it was a waste of time and he had no time to waste.

Merlin, he really hated that she had this effect on him. The worst part was that she seemed completely oblivious about it. Masturbating to her had become a regular occurrence for him. Hell, she even invaded his dreams. He knew he wanted her, and not just sexually. But he also knew that it was pathetic pining after her. After all, the Gryffindor Princess/Member of the Golden Trio/war heroine could never want the Slytherin Pureblood Prince/former death eater.

He pushed all other thoughts from his mind and conjured up the image of her in a towel and got to work.

…

Hermione walked into the common room, smiling to herself. She had had a Herbology exam and she knew she had aced it, which would put a smile on her face anytime. Not to mention, the students were allowed to leave once they had finished their exam, and since she always finished her exams first, it meant that she had plenty of time to start on the Herbology essay that Professor Sprout has just assigned. Hermione dropped her book bag on the couch and shrugged off her robe, laying it down next to her bag. She walked towards the stairs that led up to the bedrooms of the head boy and head girl, intending to grab her new Peacock quill she had recently purchased on her last trip to Hogsmead.

She ascended the stairs, and as she did so, she heard a noise. The closer she got, the more easily she was able to discern what it was; grunting and moaning. She froze and felt a lump in her chest as her face turned red. She figured that Draco must have had Pansy in there with him. Although, she could have sworn that they had broken up some time ago. She guessed they could have gotten back together, or perhaps he had another girl in there. Either way, she didn't really care to think about it. She didn't like the feeling it gave her; pure jealousy. She would never tell a soul, but she had been fantasizing about Draco for the past several months and she really wanted to be the one in that room with him.

She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts away, although it was difficult when she could hear him so clearly. She rushed to her room, which was adjacent to his own, and as she was about to open the door to her bedroom, she heard something else that made her freeze.

"Gods, Hermione!"

Her eyes went wide. She turned around, staring at the door in shock. Surely, she must have heard wrong. He couldn't be interested in her, could he? Sure, she had noticed the way he looked at her occasionally. That very morning she had noticed his roaming eyes on her body when she ran into him while she was wearing her bath towel. She didn't think much of it. After all, he's a man and she was a wet, half-naked woman; it was only natural that he would notice. In fact, she would be slightly insulted if he hadn't. But attraction didn't mean feelings, nor did it mean he would ever give in to the temptation to act on his attraction to her. They came from two separate and utterly different worlds which she couldn't reasonably see ever being entwined.

Her eyes bore into the dark colored wood of the door as these thoughts flew threw her mind. She willed herself to find the power to see through the solid door, to see him in his intimate position, but knew it was a fruitless effort. It took her a moment to realize that there was no longer any noise coming from the other side, which she assumed meant he must have finished. She knew she should probably leave the hallway before he came out of his room and caught her, but her feet were stuck to the ground as if someone had cast a sticking charm on her, and she couldn't force her them to move.

But then it was too late. Draco walked out of his room, looking quite sexy in his after-orgasm glow, and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Draco finally spoke.

"Did you hear that?" He asked, with surprisingly no emotion in either his voice or his face.

She didn't know if she should lie or not, but as soon as she found her voice, the truth came out on its own accord. "Yes," she whispered, diverting her eyes to the ground.

"It doesn't mean anything, Granger."

"What?" She looked up, and for a moment Draco thought he saw a flash of disappointment fly across her hazel eyes. But he just assumed it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"It doesn't mean anything," he repeated. "Just because I find you attractive doesn't mean I care for you or I actually want to do anything about it," he spat out. He knew that what he had just said was an absolute lie, but embarrassment had taken over and he would be damned if he was going to let her make a fool out of him.

Hermione was taken aback, surprised and slightly hurt at his harsh tone. She knew his words had been fueled by embarrassment, but she felt defiance bubbling up inside her. "I never said you did, Malfoy! After all, why would you ever want to touch me, what with my filthy blood and such?"

Her eyes were fiery and in them held a challenge, daring him to fight back. This was how their fights always went. It was one of the reasons he liked fighting with her. He thought it was incredibly sexy seeing her all riled up. He loved the blaze that he could ignite in her. He loved how stubborn and determined she could be in their fights. However, this time it was different.

His eyes narrowed in anger. He could not believe she would say such a thing. But if she wanted a fight, he would give it to her. "That's not at all what I said. But maybe you're right! I could never want a filthy, know-it-all mudblood like you!" He immediately regretted his words. He hadn't called her a mudblood all year, and he knew that he had hurt her. He truly hoped she knew that he didn't mean what he had said and that he had only said it out of humiliation and anger. "Granger," he started, his voice much softer and apologetic.

Her nostrils flared. "No, Malfoy! You are absolutely right. You would never want a filthy mudblood like me and I can't believe I ever wanted a foul, despicable _Death Eater_ like you," she hissed out the name like it was poison and she got a sick satisfaction out of the hurt look in his eyes. She prided herself in knowing just how to make him feel just as terrible as he made her feel. But she felt the tears prick at her eyes at the words they had both said and she knew that they would fall any time now.

Quick as a flash, Hermione had left Draco standing in the hallway as she ran downstairs, desperately trying to keep her tears from falling.

Draco didn't know what to do, but he knew that he didn't have much time to make a decision. So, without another thought, he flew down the stairs after her and, thanks to his superior speed, was able to catch up to her. He caught her just as she was making her way to the portrait hole. He grabbed her arm and cut her off, so that he was standing in between her and the exit.

"Let me go!" She tried to yank his arm out of her grasp. When she tried to reach into her pocket with her other hand to retrieve her wand, he grabbed that hand as well, holding it still.

"No."

"_Malfoy_, I'm warning you!"

"You want me?"

She ceased her struggling. "What?"

"You said that you couldn't believe you ever wanted me."

"Yes, _wanted_ being the key word there, Malfoy. I see now that I was obviously mistak…"

But he didn't let her finish, as his lips crashed down onto hers in a bruising kiss. He wanted to taste as much of her as he could before she pulled away. But, to his surprise, when he ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she opened her mouth, granting him entrance. Several moments later, when they broke apart to breath, Draco rested his forehead against hers.

"I lied," he whispered against her hair, still struggling to regain breath. "When I said that it didn't mean anything, and when I said I didn't care about you and I didn't want to be with you, they were all lies."

She moved her head back so that she could look at him. "I know," she said simply, and then leaned up into him for another kiss. This time, Draco finally released her arms and she immediately wound them around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly against him. His hands slide down and squeezed her bum, making her gasp. In return, she removed one hand from around his neck and slid it down his chest and down to brush across the swell in his pants. He moaned softly, which encouraged her. Brazenly, she slipped her hand into his pants and softly touched him, all the while looking up at him with her big, brown eyes looking as innocent as could be.

He growled and pulled away to look at her. "If you don't stop, _I_ won't be able to stop."

She smirked, which he thought looked quite alluring on her, and said, "I don't want you to stop."

He smirked and lifted her up, causing her to squeal. He captured her mouth once more and began walking her towards the stairs, intent on taking her to his room. However, he was too focused on their kissing and the way she felt against him that he missed the stairway, and instead crushed her against the wall next to the stairs. It didn't seem to faze either of them. She grinded against him and smiled when he moaned. She began unbuttoning his shirt, leaving it open to reveal his toned chest. Carefully, he removed one arm from around her, but first ensuring that she was well balanced between the wall and his other arm. He slid his hand up her bare thigh, bringing the soft material of her skirt with it. He then slipped his hand underneath and rubbed her center through the thin fabric of her knickers.

"Malfoy," she whimpered when he slipped a finger inside her knickers and ran it down her folds, growling at how wet she was for him.

"Draco," he corrected. "Call me Draco. We are way past surnames," he chuckled hoarsely.

She gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her and she retaliated by cupping him through his pants. She began fiddling with the buckle on his belt, but found it increasingly difficult as he added another finger. She squirmed in anticipation, but continued her efforts of removing his belt. At last, she undid his belt and then proceeded to undo his pants, until finally she exposed his hard manhood. As she panted heavily, she began rubbing him slowly, causing him to buck his hips.

He pulled back to look at her, finding her staring at him, smirking and biting her lip while looking quite smug. He kissed her forcefully, before his lips moved to take her ear lobe into his mouth, which drew another moan from her, to his great pleasure.

Before long, their strokes and caresses became too much for either to bear. "Hermione," Draco whispered huskily against her neck as he nibbled and sucked the soft skin.

"Please, Draco,"

He wanted to make her beg for him. He wanted her to scream his name before he gave in. But there would be time for that later. Right now, he didn't think he could hold out any longer than she could. He removed his fingers from her heat and pushed aside her knickers, briefly regretting that their position did not allow for easy access to her naked body. But he figured there would be time for that later, as well. He aligned himself against her entrance, and with a reassuring look from her, he pushed into her. Her breath hitched with pleasure as he entered her. Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he began to move slowly. However, his slow thrusting was not enough for her. She did her best to push against him, signaling that she wanted him to go faster. He increased his pace, letting out feral grunts as he pumped in and out of her.

"Draco," she panted. "Merlin, Draco, faster. Please."

As his thrusts became faster, they also became rougher and sloppier as he neared his peak. He was close and, if Hermione's cries were any indication, she was too. He caught her lips in a searing kiss and slipped his hand back underneath her skirt to rub her clit, pushing her over the edge. She moaned loudly into his mouth as she came and bit his lip, causing him to follow her to climax.

For what seemed like an eternity afterward, Draco and Hermione stayed in their position, panting heavily. Finally, he pulled his flaccid member out of her and set her down gently. She wobbled slightly and had to hold on to his shoulders to steady herself. He was slightly hunched over, with his hands on either side of her, blocking her in. He softly kissed her forehead before resting his own head against hers.

"We should go. We're going to be late for Potions," Hermione finally said when she was able to find the strength to speak.

Malfoy chuckled. He pulled back and looked at her with his smug smirk in place. "Oh no, Hermione. I'm not done with you just yet."

Her eyes widened in shock at what he was suggesting, "We _cannot_ skip class!" She playfully pushed against his chest and pushed past him to fetch her book bag and robe from the couch. "We have a potions essay due today."

Draco shrugged as he buttoned his shirt and straightened his tie back into place. "What's the big deal if we don't turn in one little essay?"

She walked back up to him and leaned up to set a kiss to his lips. "I have _never_ missed a homework assignment. I won't let anyone, not even the great _Draco Malfoy_, ruin that. Besides, we will have plenty of time later," she winked at him. "Now, you better go finish getting dressed or you'll be late. I'll see you in class." And with that, she turned around and walked out of the portrait hole, leaving Draco looking like quite a mess.

…

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I don't think it's really my best work, but I wrote it in a day and I was determined to finish it before I had to start writing an essay.


End file.
